Yoffrey Sims
Overview A generally carefree individual with light wings that adorn their form. Yoffrey is a native from the Sky Continent and currently a member of the Marines. Appearance A standard sized male with long white hair. Just underneath the white hair exists two small angelic wings that seemingly blend in to his rather light-colored attire.His shirt is more akin to a vest that is tightly placed along his body with two small openings in the back that his wings protrude from. On his hip rests a small bottle that he generally keeps his water in. As bottoms there are baggy white pants of which there are a few pockets on all sides of them. Forest green hue adorn his eyes as they stared passionately at the things around him followed by a small smirk that he generally keeps on his face. His hair is usually kept in either an elongated ponytail or left unkempt to flow down his back. Background As most of the infants that were born from the Sky Continent, Yoffrey barely remembers arms reaching towards the clouds while free-falling from the sky. Yet, his earliest members revolve around a small group of friends that yearned to become Pirates of the Sea with goals to conquer it for their own. While on an Island growing up with these friends opportunity would present itself when they would be all be thrust firsthand into the world as a Pirate Ship came to a landing in search of supplies. No different than the other children Yoffrey rushed over in hopes of trying to get a spot on the crew despite their age. It was in this situation that Yoffrey would first learn of the Marines and their true dominance over the sea. A battle was fought between the Pirates that had shipwrecked and the Marines that were chasing them down. In the crossfire cannon fire would pepper the land and cause high-levels of damage to the village itself. Meanwhile the Pirates had raided the village and many of the friends in their little pirate group would meet their ends because of their ignorance on the subject. Inevitably the battle would end with the Marines having taken the victory yet the small island village would never be the same after such a happening. Some time later, Yoffrey would finally have obtained the means to make use of those strange wings that he kept hidden from others as best he could. He had started to make use of a strange technique which also drastically increased his overall weight. It was something of a mystery and yet the tales regarding such a thing weren't hard to find he learned. Which the discovery of utilizing his Fairy Dust another Pirate Group had docked at the island. It had been some years since the first situation took place yet the Pirates that came offered a different tune to the villagers giving them some supplies and setting up a proper trade in exchange for being recognized as the true owners and protectors of it. Yoffrey would join with this group as the Navigator when they learned of his talents. He had joined up with the Diamond Cutter Crew. Only a rookie Navigator there was only so much that Yoffrey could do on his own, but the Diamond Cutter Crew already had a Navigator that could show him the ropes. This kept him on his toes when it came to learning the ins and outs of being on a ship for the first time as well as working with a true crew. It would become life for Yoffrey as he worked with the crew occasionally performing raids, attacks on enemy ships, and even embargoing some locations when they had the advantage. Hiding from the Marines with the aid of storms and even stopping on Islands where they could salvage supplies and make improvements for the ship's captain. It was a joyous time that seemed like it would never end as the years continued to pass by leading into his teenage years. Along this path he met many other individuals that would leave an impression on his life such as Freya V. Kristza that offered for him to speak with her own captain about joining their crew, and even Ramina Jones that spoke about an interest in joining the Marines. In one desperate storm, the Marines had chosen not to back down in their chase of the Diamond Cutter Crew. A Tropical Storm had picked up and the ship continued to close in on them despite the best efforts of the navigators on-board. It was only a short time before the cannon fire had started up even within the midst of the storm putting the crew in a dangerous situation. One stray shot would strike the chief Navigator head on, and before the crew knew it they were under direct attack. Boarding parties had started to land on the ship swinging across despite the storm carrying some of them off into their doom. Yoffrey quickly moved himself over towards the wheel to take command of the ship's direction in this dangerous situation. This wouldn't last long as the Captain himself got involved in the fighting on board in an attempt to remove the marines from their ship.Gunfire, smoke, and the smell of the elements were everywhere and before Yoffrey knew it the sails had torn apart under the pressure of the storm. With no other choice, the pirate crew were making their final stand. This was the first time that Yoffrey would ever utilize his Fairy Dust offensively joining up with the remaining pirates to fend off the Marines as best they could. Despite their best efforts, and even the valor that they showed till the end, the Marines would ultimately capture the few remaining survivors. However, Yoffrey's excessive use of the Fairy Dust had a specific side-effect that he had never noticed until this moment. His weight had dramatically increased to the point that the ship was starting to buckle under its weight. An explosive crash came from the middle of the ship as it started to sink into the water not leaving much option for any party involved at this point. However, it had given opportunity to the pirates that weren't subjugated to try and make an escape through the storm. Whereas Yoffrey himself would be captured, despite his enhanced weight, by the captain of the Marine ship. An overwhelmingly strong person that lifted him with little effort. His display on that day gave birth to two of his aliases from which they still stand today : Angel Spear and Shipsinker. After being captured Yoffrey and several other pirates were faced with the death penalty. The Captain was firstly executed and the remainder were left to await their turns. One by one they were called down except for Yoffrey who found himself within the walls of the prison having lost track of just how long he had been in there. His teen years were long behind him at this point as he was now a young adult when the day came that sunlight entered into his cell. A prominent figure stood before him and called out to him. 'Prisoner #45512, you've been selected for reformation. Welcome back to the world.' Those words he would never forget as it was the first time in years that he heard the voice of another. Following the reformation procedure without question eventually lead to Yoffrey abandoning his old days as a Pirate Navigator and fully committing to his duties as a member of the Marines.Category:Characters